


at hindi ako mapapagod na sabihing mahal kita

by chogihyun



Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: F/M, Hwang Minhyun Is Whipped, buntis si jaehwan, fem!jjaen, insecure jjaeni, mahal nila ang isa't isa
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 17:36:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17370422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chogihyun/pseuds/chogihyun
Summary: subaybayan ang married life ng minhwan ft. kalandian nila





	at hindi ako mapapagod na sabihing mahal kita

**Author's Note:**

> magtatago na ba ako sa kaibuturan ng lupa???????????????

**"Nyeon, tingnan mo nga yun kung bagay yun sa nabili nating couch. Hindi yan ano ba! Yung isa-- hindi nga sabi jusko!"**

 

Umagang umaga pero nag-iinit ang ulo ni Jaehwan. Pano ba naman kasi? Yung nabili nilang couch ay parang out of place dahil sa kulay ng kurtina nila. Hindi naman ganun kalaki ang problema pero dahil nageexpect na sila ngayon ng kanyang asawa na si Minhyun ng junaks, lalong pinapahaba ng buntis ang usapan.

 

Ngumuso si Minhyun noong tampalin ni Jaehwan ang kamay nya na naging dahilan kung bakit nabitawan nya ang hawak na kurtina. Mukhang nasa masamang mood ngayon ang kanyang asawa. Parang kani-kanina lang ang saya nito noong bumalik siyang may dalang pinyang di pa ganoon ka-hinog.

 

Nasa ika-anim na buwan na ang babae sa pagbubuntis at may kalahikan (malamang, duh) na rin ang kanyang tiyan. Hirap na hirap na siyang maglakad minsan at malaking problema rin para sa kanya ang paghiga dahil ang paborito nyang posisyon ay pa-tihaya. Palagi siyang gutom at naghahanap ng mga pagkaing out of this world, at nagawa na rin nyang punching bag si Minhyun. Kawawang asawa.

 

**"Sorry naman Hwannie. Alam mo namang sa paglilinis mo lang ako maaasahan."**

**"Heh. Di ako nainform na nagpakasal pala ako sa isang mop. Dun ka nga sa gilid!"**

**"Hindi ako mop! Vaccuum cleaner ako!"**

**"Isang salita pa at tatahiin ko na 'yang bunganga mo."**

 

 _Nagbuntis lang, naging demon incarnate na agad ang asawa ko. Sa susunod, di ko na lang ipuputok sa loob, nagiging kawawa tuloy ako._ Pagmamaktol ni Minhyun nang makarating na siya sa sulok ng kanilang living room. Pinanood nalang nyang piliin ni Jaehwan ang kung ano mang mapipili nya. Alam na nyang di mabuting kontrahin ang isang buntis na babae-- proven and tested dahil sa ate nya hanggang sa asawa nya.

 

 **"Nyeonie, ilagay mo na 'to. Ba't nandiyan ka lang sa sulok at di mo ako tinutulungan?! Alam mo namang buntis ako!"** namula agad ang mukha ng babae dahil sa galit at agad namang tumayo si Minhyun para pakalmahin ang asawa nang bigla itong napaluha, **"H-hindi mo na ba ako mahal, huh?! Ayaw mo na sakin? Ganun ba yun, Nyeonie?"** ang matatabang pisngi ni Jaehwan ay napinturahan ng luha. Patuloy itong umaagos hanggang sa humikbi na sya at napa-upo sa sofa.

 

Tumabi ang lalaki sa asawa at agad nya itong niyakap. Ramdam na ramdam nya ang init ng kanyang irog at ang mga hikbi nito. Makita lang nyang si Jaehwan na umiiyak ay agad syang naaapektuhan. Ayaw na ayaw nya ang senaryong ito. Pakiramdam nya wala siyang silbi at ginawang mabuti para sa asawa lalo na sa pinakasensitibong panahon nito. Nabibilang palang ang mga araw na napaiyak nya ang babae at kumikirot pa rin ang puso nya sa alaalang ito. _Kung iiyak man si Hwannie ay dapat dahil ito sa saya o sarap_ , pangako ni Minhyun sa sarili.

 

 **"Baby, siopao ko, wifey, honeybunch, love of my life, my one and only, sweetie pie, choco pie at yung paborito mong peach-mango pie ng Jollibee,"** isang mahina at maliit na tawa ang lumabas sa mga labi ni Jaehwan nang marinig nya ang mga corny na katagang tinawag ng asawa sa kanya. _Kahit kailan talaga ang lame-o ni Minhyun_. **"Nakita mo na yung mga ginagawa ko para lang sayo, diba? Kung paano ako handang lumusong sa malakas na ulan para lang sa pinya at grapes; kung paano ko hinahalughog ang buong siyudad na 'to para lang sa Rosquillos na gustong-gusto mo bilang midnight snack, haluan mo pa ng Nestlé na gatas na dapat sobrang lamig; kung pano kita pinapaulanan gabi gabi ng mga halik,"** ninakawan ni Minhyun ang nakikinig na Jaehwan ng isang mabilisang halik sa labi, **"Nakaka-adik talaga yang labi mo. Buti nalang akin lang yan."** ngumisi ang lalaki at nakipag-nose to nose sa irog. Ang landi talaga nila.

 

 **"P-pero Min,"** hikbi ni Jaehwan, **"Ang taba ko na. T-tapos yung mga hilig k-kong isuot noon, d-di na talaga kasya sakin. Baka iwan mo ako para sa mas sexy dun sa kanto!"** nagawang masabi ni Jaehwan sa gitna ng mga hikbi. Imbes na okay na at malapit na siyang tumigil sa pag-iyak, ang kaisipan na biglang pumasok sa kanyang utak ang siyang nagpaluhang muli sa kanya. Sobrang sakit isipin kung iiwan siya ni Minhyun. Oo nga't hindi pa nagagawa ito ng huli ngunit who knows, hindi ba? Highschool sweethearts ang dalawa at sabi nga ng nakararami (bitteresa sila) na kokonti lang ang mga magkasintahan mula pa highschool ang nagkakatuluyan.

 

Buntot nang buntot si Minhyun sa kanya noon pa man. Akala nga nya ay naging anino na nya ito dahil kung nasaan may Jaehwan Kim ay paniguradong may Minhyun Hwang din sa paligid.

 

 **"Hwannie, ba't ko naman ipagpapalit ang _the best_ na babae sa buong mundo para lang sa taga-kanto?"** mahinahong tanong ni Minhyun nang simulang pahiran ang mga luhang dumadaloy sa pisngi ng nakababata. Binigyan nya pa ng isang malaking emphasis ang 'the best' para lang makuha ng asawa nya kung ano ang ibig nyang sabihin. _Complete package na kaya ang nakuha ko, bakit pa ako hihingi ng refund? Maganda, maganda ang boses, maalaga at higit sa lahat, mahal na mahal ako._ Lihim na napangiti si Minhyun sa mga naisip nya. Totoo nga na ang swerte nya sa babaeng napangasawa nya.

 

Bakit ba ganito ang mga babae kapag nabubuntis? Bigla-bigla nalang iiyak, pero dahil sa mga pangyayaring ganito ay napaptunayan ni Minhyun kung gaano nya kamahal si Jaehwan.

 

 **"Aba, malay ko ba kung gusto mo ng street food!"** _Parang kani-kanina lang, umiiyak ka pa ng dahil sa kanila tapos ngayon nilalait mo na._

 

The lad smiled and cupped his wife's cheeks na ngayon ay medyo natutuyo na. Tumatahan na paunti-unti si Jaehwan nang tingnan nya ito ng maigi sa mata. Bigla namang namula ang babae at akmang iiwas na ng tingin nang bigla nya itong halikan sa labi. Mabilis lang para makuha ang atensyon nito.

 

Nakakatuwa na parang teenager pa rin sila sa lagay nilang ganito. Kahit kailan ay hindi kaya ni Jaehwan na tingnan si Minhyun sa mata. Pabebe. **"Maniwala ka naman sa akin, Hwannie. Kapag dumating ang araw na ipinagpalit kita, aba 'edi nasisiraan na ako 'nun ng bait! Di ko kayang magising sa umaga na walang Kim Jaehwan sa tabi ko. _I'm nothing without you._ "** "Psh. Di daw kaya. Ganda ganda nga nung gising mo noong nauna akong bumangon kaysa sa'yo." palihim na bulong ng babae at inirolyo pa ang mha mata pataas. Alam niyang narinig ito ng asawa dahil ngumuso ito at nagpa-cute bigla. Tumawa si Jaehwan at mahinang tinampal ang pisngi ni Minhyun, **"Oo na. I love you, Nyeonie."**

 

**"I love you too, Hwannie. Gawa tayo ng malaking pamilya. Okay na sa akin yung anim na anak."**

**"Minhyun Hwang, sa susunod ikaw na ang magbuntis!"**


End file.
